<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We Meet by OhMyLeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443686">When We Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLeg/pseuds/OhMyLeg'>OhMyLeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swiss Army Man (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating May Change, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLeg/pseuds/OhMyLeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank doesn't run away from home and ends up preventing Manny from killing himself, they become unlikely friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manny/Hank Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When We Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having too much imagination is a problem.</p><p>His father had been telling him this since his childhood, as Hank was very easily distracted and spent most of his time drawing rather than playing soccer like most boys his age. Even with his father's words, Hank had always felt that this was a lie, as his imagination was what saved him from his extremely boring life.</p><p>However, he could not deny that there were really times when his imagination was kind of a problem, as was the case now. He had lost himself in his own thoughts and the bus passed a lot from his drop-off point, that was already a little far from his apartment.</p><p>Hank awkwardly got up from his seat, arranging his backpack and apologizing to the people he ran into on his hurried way to the door - receiving some aggressive murmurs in return - trying to get off before the bus left him even further from his original destination, almost falling when the door opened.</p><p><em>It could be worse</em>, he thought,<em> Sarah could still be on the bus and witnessed the embarrassment he just went through to get off the fucking bus, thank god for small mercies</em>. He looked around, it was getting dark and he would have to walk back because there was no other bus he could catch. Hank took a deep breath, already tired just thinking about it.</p><p>He leaned against the side of the bridge so he could look - he didn't come here often since he only left his house to go to work, almost everyday was the same, he could at least appreciate the view. He looked down at the water... it seemed calm and violent at the same time, it brought peace and fear at the same time. Hank didn't know what to feel when he looked at the water, he didn't have fond memories of it, but it seemed mesmerizing at the moment... he felt that strangely common feeling of facing something dangerous and life-threatening and just wanting to jump right in front of it.</p><p>Drowning didn't seem so bad, there were far worse ways to go. It's not like he has anyone who'd really miss him... maybe there was life after death, maybe god existed, maybe he would reincarnate as an animal, or maybe a girl. Could he live without internet? Hank couldn't really imagine himself in the situation.</p><p>He was taken out of his thoughts again when he saw a man looking down a few steps away from him. He decided not to have a good look at the person because he didn't want to risk embarrassing himself again today, so they just stared at the water below, he and the stranger that he didn't even have the courage to look at.</p><p><em>You are pathetic, Hank</em>, He thought and sighed.</p><p>Then the man climbed over the edge of the bridge and spread his arms as if he were about to jump.</p><p>Hank gasped and didn't know he had opened his mouth until he heard the words coming out of it.</p><p>"Please tell me you're not going to jump," he said, finally looking straight at the stranger. He wore a blueish suit and had short black hair, his extremely blue eyes looking at him, as if he just noticed Hank for the first time... Hank was getting more nervous and definitely didn't want to see this man killing himself in the same way he had been fantasizing about killing himself a few moments ago - not that he'd ever actually do that, he was too much of a coward, as some would say.</p><p>They stared at each other in silence for a while, until Hank cleared his throat.</p><p>Why the hell did say that?! he is a loser, how would he convince someone not to commit suicide? but now the dude was already staring at him and he couldn't just leave him there, about to end his life... Hank could just turn around and start walking home and living his life as if nothing had happened, perhaps he wouldn't get too traumatized.</p><p>"Now this is awkward" The guy said suddenly with a short laugh "I didn't expect to have an audience, sorry... I'm a failure even commiting suicide".</p><p>"... Uhm... you must still have a lot of reason to live..." Hank said before he could stop himself "That's none of my business, sorry... but, I mean... You don't have to be sorry... if someone should be throwing themselves off that bridge, it should be me..." He looked up briefly at the man again, who was still standing, his expression blank "But... I can't imagine not seeing that sunset again" He pointed ahead and the other turned to look, it was really beautiful "Or not watching my favorite movie again, or eating my favorite food... I know it isn't helping, I only talk nonsense, but these small things are just too good to give up even if you’ve already given up everything else” Hank was red with embarrassment... this guy was the first person he had exchanged more than two words in months and he was trying to prevent his suicide "I know how it is, wanting to disappear... bla bla bla 'people would miss you', hah... they wouldn't even notice I was gone" He said more to himself.</p><p>The man smiled slightly, still watching the sunset and suddenly Hank had an idea, he took his cell phone out of his backpack - his headphones were still connected - and nudged the man's shoulder, offering one side. The guy looked at him in a confused way, but stepped down from the side of the bridge and hesitantly accepted, putting it on his ear.</p><p>"What's your favorite song?" Hank asked, the guy just took his phone and picked one of his songs, then they watched the sunset side by side, just listening to the music. It was... comfortable.</p><p>"My name is Manny" The man offered his hand after the sunlight was completely gone.</p><p>"Hank," he said, holding out his hand and smiling slightly.</p><p>"See you, Hank" Manny said as he handed the phone back to the owner.</p><p>"Wait... you won't try to kill yourself again, will you?" Hank asked, he didn't even know why he cared, he was just a stranger who most likely just didn't kill himself to spare Hank from years of therapy. Just a nice stranger...</p><p>Manny smiled sadly and didn't answer, turning his back and starting to walk. Hank took a deep breath and started walking too and soon they were side by side again, as Hank reached him easily due to the height difference. They walked in silence for a while until Manny turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"It's just that my house is this way too, I'm sorry," Hank said blushingly before the other asked, but he couldn't help smiling when Manny laughed.</p><p>"I mean, if you're a psycho about to kill me, suit yourself!" Manny said and Hank had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"That's not funny" He said with a smile.</p><p>Manny accompanied him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not american, I don't really know the way things work in america, so I'm making this with how things work here, so I'm sorry if it's confusing. I'm doing this for fun, I hope you like it, but it's also the first thing I written in a long time, so it must suck actually lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>